Sentimientos encontrados
by celinekita
Summary: A veces no sabemos de nuestros propios sentimientos, que pasara? cuando Neji Hyuga se entere que guarda sentimientos dormidos hacia su prima?
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos encontrados**

Estaba sentada observando la lluvia caer, respiraba hondo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante. Hace unas horas, venia en pleno centro de Konoha, como Naruto, mi amor platónico desde hace tantos años, disfrutaba y decía a toda la gente que pasaba por allí, que Sakura, la muchacha de la que estaba enamorado, había aceptado ser su novia, sentí que mi corazón caía en pedazos, comencé a correr, llorando sin saber que hacer, mis sentimientos por el, todo lo que llegue hacer por el, ¡hasta di mi vida por el en varias ocasiones! no habían servido para nada, me sentí estúpida, por tanto tiempo que viví enamorada de él, no sirvió para nada, cuando corría, sentí que me tomaron del brazo tratando de detenerme era Neji, - Hinata-sama que le ocurrió? – sus ojos mostraban preocupación –

-no pasa nada neji-niisan, estoy bien.

- Hinata-sama no me mienta, esta llorando, y en sus ojos puedo ver que oculta algo.- enseguida, comencé a llorar en los brazos de mi primo, le conté todo lo que paso, y estuvo conmigo consolándome. Después fuimos por unos helados, eso hizo que mi ánimo estuviera mejor. El pasar un rato con Neji me hizo olvidarme un rato de Naruto pero después, ya al llegar a la mansión volví a recordar ese beso, esa alegría de Naruto y de ahí mi dilema ¿Qué hacer ahora? con este amor que siento, mi meta era poder hacer sentir orgulloso a mi clan, al tener por espeso al mejor de los ninjas; mejor llamado: "el héroe de Konoha".

Mientras en la habitación del lado, Neji, estaba tratando de mentalizar tratar de saber como podía ayudar a su prima, sabía muy bien que Hinata aunque en un momento de la salida había olvidado la situación con Naruto ahora se encontraba llorando en su habitación, estaba completamente triste ni siquiera quiso participar en la cena no le gustaba verla triste, aunque, una parte de él estaba contento que Naruto estuviera con Sakura para que por fin Hinata pudiera dejar ese amor a un lado que ya tantos dolores de cabeza le habían traído.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto perezosa no quería hacer nada había dado vueltas al asunto casi por toda la noche, al fin decidió dejarlo pasar, ya Naruto no seria para ella, mejor ponerse en marcha por encontrar un buen hombre para que le ayude a comandar su clan sus expectativas eran que fuera un buen ninja, respetuoso, caballero, fiel, inteligente para ayudarla a tomar las decisiones, un buen analizador; pero donde podría encontrar un hombre así?

– Hinata-sama la necesita su padre.

Neji-niisan en un momento voy.

- Hinata-sama ¿se siente mejor hoy?

- si Neji-niisan gracias. Neji-niisan podríamos entrenar esta tarde.

- lo siento Hinata-sama su padre me ha dicho que le ayude con el papeleo del clan. ¿Podría ser mañana?

-si, claro niisan no importa- me dirigiré a ver para que me necesita mi padre-

-ottou-san me necesitaba

- hija pasa, mira Hinata, la hokage me ha pedido decirte que te necesita para una misión ve y habla con ella, dile a tu primo que valla también

- si ottou-san

- Hinata, trata de poder ser útil eres la heredera del clan y verdaderamente tus últimas misiones dan pena

- daré todo de mi ottou-san – con una mirada triste salió del despacho.


	2. capitulo 2

Hokage-sama nos mando a llamar, -dijo Hinata ansiosa por saber cual sería la misión.

Hinata, Neji, su misión será de espionaje, me han llegado rumores que unos ladrones están robando los tesoros mas valiosos del Señor Feudal, sus guardias no han podido detenerlos al parecer son unos ninjas de alto rango, así que tengan cuidado.

¡Hai!- dijeron los primos.

Se retiraron ya partiendo a su misión, llevaban ya un largo camino recorrido, dirigiéndose hacia los terrenos de la mansión del señor Feudal

-Hinata-sama debemos tener cuidado al parecer lo enemigos son peligrosos- protegeré a Hinata así me cueste la vida- pensaba Neji

-si neji-niisan.

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de ellos –hey Guren ¿que tanto es que miras?- dice Rinji.

- al parecer nos harán compañía

- ¿quienes son?

-son de Konoha, no estoy muy segura pero al parecer son los Hyugas- esto será interesante he tratado de conseguir información de ellos me interesaran esos ojos.

- y ¿Qué con eso? los derrotaremos en un segundo.

- no te confíes tienen el byakugan, aunque, para mi no serán rivales.

la mira Rinji con rabia- se cree mucho solo porque tiene ese elemento cristal.

-Hinata-sama ¿ya se dio cuenta?

- de que nii-san?

- hay dos personas que están a unos pocos kilómetros mas adelante.

- lo siento nii-san no me había dado cuenta- se sentía estúpida por no haber prestado atención a las personas que se veían adelante.

- no se preocupe Hinata-sama- Neji voltea un momento a mirarla, se veía un poco sonrojada por el cansancio, ese gesto siempre le había llamado la atención, se veía como una niña muy tierna con ese color en sus mejillas. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia delante.- Hinata-sama detengámonos.

- si nii-san- se detuvo estaba un poco cansada por la velocidad a la que iban, verdaderamente ella no era tan resistente como lo era su primo.

- debemos movernos con cautela, saber si ellos son los ladrones o si no, esquivarlos para no tener atrasos con peleas innecesarias para la misión.

Neji-niisan de verdad se merecía que lo llamaran el genio del clan.

-que extraño

-que pasa nii-san

-se dirigen hacia acá

-escondámonos- dijo Hinata-

Se colocaron detrás de unos arbustos a ver que ocurría

-no se escondan como ratas sé que están hay Hyugas

Sabe quienes somos, nos debieron haber notado desde hace un rato- pensó Neji

-no tenemos de otra Hinata-sama nos toca enfrentarlos

Los dos salieron tomando una distancia prudente a la de sus enemigos

-a si que si estaba en lo cierto, son Neji y Hinata Hyuga.

- ¿tu fuiste la que robaste los tesoros del Señor Feudal?- un tanto inquieto pregunta Neji.

- si, yo fui, soy Guren; sirvo a Orochimaru y por alguna razón él los necesita. Me alegra encontrarlos siempre he deseado esos ojos, he investigado sobre ustedes sé que tu Neji, eres Jounin, que te preocupas por mantener a salvo a tu prima, se cuales son tus técnicas, lo mismo de ti Hinata.

esto es malo, ya tiene una ventaja sobre nosotros si conoces nuestras técnicas- pensaba Neji.

-hagamos esto rápido- dijo Guren mientras se dirigía a una velocidad sorprendente hacia Hinata

Hinata no alcanzo a reaccionar rápido, por suerte su primo también era rápido y logró con su rotación esquivar el ataque de Guren

- muy bien Neji, pero no será tan fácil- dijo Guren con una sonrisa cínica- ¡Rinji!

- si ya se – un tanto molesto hizo que un montón de murciélagos volaran sobre Neji mientras él tomaba a Hinata.

Neji trato de ir a recuperar a Hinata pero Guren con un jutsu lo aprisiona desde los pies hasta el cuello solo dejándole visible su cabeza.

- verdaderamente pierdes la concentración si tu querida prima sufre, eso es patético Hyuga.

Neji no lograba soltarse ni siquiera podía liberar chakra por su cuerpo para zafarse

Mientras, Hinata estaba asustada, Rinji la tenia sujeta con un kunai en la garganta y varios murciélagos volándole alrededor, -no podía hacer nada era tan débil lo único que había hecho era traerle problemas a Neji ahora estaba capturado por su culpa.

- ¡suelta a Hinata, maldito!

- ya te lo dije, me interesan sus ojos y como sé que Hinata es la única de los dos que podre robárselos…

-¡NO! por favor no le hagas nada- estoy en un gran aprieto.

Con una mirada de furia trata de soltarse pero se les imposible

- al pareces si es cierto, el Hyuga tiene sentimientos hacia su prima.

- claro es su prima, no se supone que la tiene que proteger.

-no idiota, no estoy hablando de sentimientos familiares… si no de algo mas

Hinata mira a Guren un tanto confundida con lo que acaba de decir.

- ¡cállate! eso no es verdad- Neji se encontraba irritado

- ah no, pues que te parece si lo probamos con un jutsu. No me gusta utilizar mis técnicas es tonterías, pero es mejor no dejar a Hinata con dudas antes de que muera. Bien este justu lo cree para sacar información a los enemigos, no solo saca información de tu mente sino que también me dice tus sentimientos.

- ¡aléjate de mi!

-basta Hyuga ¿que tanto temes?

Guren realiza los sellos de manos para su jutsu, coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Neji logrando realizar la técnica

Neji queda inconsciente

- di me Neji, el nombre de la mujer por la que guardas sentimientos; dime ¿de quien estas enamorado?

Mientras, Hinata miraba confundida la situación -¿podría Neji quererla? no eso no podía ser son familia.

- dilo Neji- trataba Guren de poder hacerle decir la verdad, estaba segura que el sentía algo mas que solo amor familiar por ella.

- H-hinata- entrecortado pronuncio el nombre de su prima.

Guren había logrado dominar por completo la mente de Neji, ahora podría hacerlo decir sus secretos todo lo que el Hyuga pensaba y sentía, una risita se le escapo a la poseedora del jutsu.

-escuchaste, Hinata,

Hinata miraba sorprendida, no podría creer que fuera cierto

- dilo de nuevo, ¿de quien estas enamorado?

-de Hinata-sama

Guren reía al saber que había causado un gran problema entre los primos, mas sabiendo que Hinata lo trataba como un hermano.

-hey Guren hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esto acábalos de una vez.

-no seas tan amargado Rinji – lo fulmino con la mirada- bien despertare a Neji.

Neji despertaba del jutsu y vio a Guren riendo; mientras Hinata estaba sonrojada tratando de no mirarlo,

¿Que era lo que había pasado?

-¿que ocurrió?- le pregunta a Guren sin siquiera saber de sus palabras anteriores.

- pues bien, use mi jutsu y tus sentimientos salieron a la luz-reirá toda divertida Guren.

Neji esta muy sonrojado- no, no podía ser que el tuviera sentimientos hacia Hinata, el solo se preocupaba por ella, si lo admitía le daba rabia ver que Hinata estuviera enamorada de Naruto pero, solo era por que la quería proteger

-pregunto un tanto irritado y molesto- ¿que he dicho?

-es obvio, que estas enamorado de Hinata.

bajo la mirada tratando de analizar la situación. Volteo a ver a Hinata pero no logro poder sostenerle la mirada

ahora estaba confuso ni siquiera él sabia si era verdad o no

-podrías dejarte de tonterías Guren- dijo Rinji ya sin más paciencia, para él eso era una tontería y pérdida de tiempo.

- bueno ya matare a la Hyuga.

-¡NO!- grito Neji al ver como Guren se acercaba con una daga que creo con su elemento cristal.

Hinata no podía moverse Rinji la tenia muy bien sujeta y no lograba zafarse.

Neji no podía liberarse el elemento cristal había inhabilitado su red de chakra. Guren se acercaba muy rápido hacia Hinata, estaba a punto de matarla

* * *

**Nota:**_ hola, bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste bye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Llegan los refuerzos__:_

Guren no alcanza a lastimar a Hinata, Naruto llega con un jutsu de colaboración junto a su invocación y la golpea

-debes ser el Jinchuriki de nueve colas

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi Shino y Yamato son enviados para ayudar a la misión

Yamato llega con su elemento madera y toma por la espalda a Rinji produciendo que suelte a Hinata.

Hinata se encontraba débil, al parecer los murciélagos no eran para mantenerla quieta sino para robarle su chakra

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sakura-chan, los murciélagos me han robado el chakra- Sakura con su ninjutsu trata de recuperarla

- Guren usa el dragón de cristal contra todo el equipo, por suerte logran esquivarlo

- es fuerte, no creo que podamos derrotarla tan fácil ya que todo a su alrededor lo puede convertir en cristal así nunca se quedara sin armas- dijo Kakashi algo preocupado.

- he vuelto a mis insectos inmunes en este tiempo, puedo hacer que no use su elemento cristal en un tiempo mientras ustedes hacen una técnica para capturarla

- bien pensado Shino ¡hagámoslo!

en colaboración con Shino logran detener a Guren, pero en un momento de tratar de capturarla son golpeadas Hinata y Sakura.

-¡Sakura, Hinata!- grita Naruto.

ya capturada Guren, el jutsu que tenía aprisionado a Neji se desase. Corren todos hacia donde se encuentran Sakura y Hinata desmayadas

-están bien, solo necesitan un poco de descanso; regresemos a Konoha- dijo Kakashi.

-¡hai!- tomaron camino de regreso a Konoha con Guren como prisionera.

-Neji ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Naruto al ver la expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-si, estoy bien.

- te ves desanimado

-estoy bien Naruto, solo estoy un poco cansado- no se como veré a Hinata a la cara, me da vergüenza debe estar decepcionada de mi- pensaba Neji.

_Llegando a Konoha:_

- llevemos a Sakura y Hinata con la Hokage ella las recuperara rápido- le dijo Kakashi a Naruto que llevaba en sus brazos a Sakura.

-si Kakashi-sensei

en el hospital la Hokage les informa que Sakura ya estaba bien, y Hinata se encontraba todavía dormida por la perdida de chakra.

unas horas más tarde se despertó Hinata

- Hinata que bueno que despiertas ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- bien, Hokage-sama

- le avisare a Neji y Naruto que están afuera esperando a que despertaras, les diré que pasen a verte

-Haaaaaaaaaa!- grita Hinata.

- ¡¿que pasa Hinata?!

-n-nooo N-nada discúlpeme Hokage-sama.

- esta bien- la mira un poco intrigada.

n-n-no, N-ne-ji-niisan en verdad siente algo por mi- alterada y asustada trataba de comprender lo que había pasado.

-¡hola Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Naruto entra con una sonrisa.

-h-hola Naruto-kun, ya estoy bien

-¡que bueno Hinata-chan! ¡Dattebayo!, Hinata-chan ¿no entiendo porque Neji se fue? le dije que entrara pero, solo dijo que quería saber que te encontraras bien y que tenia algo importante que hacer, ¿sabes que le pasa? todo el camino estuvo un tanto extraño y triste.

-n-no s-se que le pueda ocurrir- nerviosa contesto Hinata.

-ya te puedes ir a tu casa si quieres Hinata- entra Tsunade a la habitación.

- gracias.

_Campo de entrenamiento del equipo Guy:_

Neji estaba sentado tratando de analizar lo sucedido esa tarde, ahora no sabia que decirle a Hinata y se preguntaba ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿como lo trataría de ahora en adelante?

- Neji ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta Lee.

- solo estoy tratando de pensar

-¿en que?- le pregunta mientras hace un calentamiento para empezar su entrenamiento.

-en nada que te importe Lee

-vamos dímelo, soy tu amigo puedes confiar en mi- con un pulgar en alto y una sonrisa trata de hacerlo hablar

no se si debería contarle lo que sucedió, aunque tal vez me ayude.

-Lee es que en la misión…

- ¿Qué paso en la misión?- lo mira intrigado por saber que paso

Neji le cuenta todo lo que le dijo Guren y el jutsu que hizo en él

- ¡oh! mi eterno rival esta enamorado ¡esa es la llama del amor!- dice con un puño en alto, animado.

-¡CALLATE LEE!- lo golpea hundiendo su cara en el suelo

- pero Neji, ¿Por qué te enojas?

- no estoy enamorado de Hinata-sama

- ¿Por qué lo niegas? la verdad ya había pensado que te gustaba tu prima ¡vamos! Hinata-san están kawaii y como tú te comportas con ella, estaba casi seguro que te gustaba.

-Lee…- una vena en la frente del Hyuga latía- no estoy enamorado de Hinata-sama, es mi prima, es la heredera del clan, y además es de la rama principal.

-pero te gusta, no puedes luchar contra tu llama del amor.

-¡déjate de estupideces Lee!- se va enojado

-pero Neji espera- no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada mas el Hyuga ya se había ido.

-¿Por qué están difícil para él admitir sus sentimientos?- Dice para si mismo mientras entrenaba.

_11:00pm mansión Hyuga:_

-Hinata, ya es tarde y no ha llegado Neji ¿sabes donde esta?

- no padre no lo he visto desde la misión

-que extraño Neji nunca se queda afuera, bueno mañana llegara y explicara. Descansa hija

- igual ottou-san

_Casa de Lee:_

tocan a la puerta

¿Quien será a esta hora?- ¿Quién es?

-soy yo Lee, ábreme

-Neji, y eso que te ocurrió

-¿puedo quedarme a dormir?- sin esperar respuesta entra.

-Neji, sabes que puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, pero no creo que sea buena idea que no le des la cara a tu prima.

-no la estoy evitando solo… necesito ordenar mis ideas antes de verla.

-necesitas ayuda-sonríe.

-no

-vamos Neji deja de ser tan cerrado

- tu no sabes nada

-soy tu amigo, y he estado a tu lado por muchos años se de tus sentimientos mas que tu, porque no lo admites siempre has sentido algo por Hinata-san, te lo digo yo que he visto lo que expresan tus miradas.

-esta bien Lee, tal vez si sienta algo por Hinata- gira la mirada sonrojado.

-vez que no fue tan difícil, que tal que Hinata-san sienta algo por ti

-eso es imposible, Hinata-sama siempre me ha visto como un hermano.

- bueno, pero si sabe tus sentimientos puede que cambie de parecer

-no

-porque no

-eso seria un problema para nosotros, no quiero meter a Hinata en ningún problema por mis estúpidos sentimientos.

-deja que las cosas fluyan como el destino quieren que sea.

-mejor durmamos, ya deja ese tema a un lado.

_A la mañana siguiente:_

-¿que quieres desayunar?-pregunta Lee

- lo que sea.

- que tal curry- dice animado

-¡no!

- bueno vamos a buscar entonces otra cosa.

_4:00pm campo de entrenamiento del equipo Guy:_

-descansemos Lee

si Neji, hemos entrenado por varias horas ¡nuestra llama de la juventud se siente viva!

-genial Lee- le dijo sarcástico pero al parecer Lee no lo noto- vamos a casa es mucho por hoy- dice Neji bastante cansado por el duro entrenamiento.

-bien Neji.

_Horas más tarde en la mansión Hyuga:_

-Hinata, sabes si algo le pasa a tu primo

-no se padre- dijo nerviosa, pero Hiashi no lo noto

- hace unas horas lo vi entrenando con Lee-san pero, en cuento me dirigí a hablarle llego Kakashi a darme una información y cuando voltee a ver ya se habían ido.

- entiendo ottou-san.

-espero que no este molesto por algo. Nos vemos mas tarde iré arreglar unos papeles del clan- se retira dejando sola a Hinata en el pasillo.

nii-san no me quiere dar la cara, debe estar avergonzado- dijo un tanto triste.

_7:00pm casa de lee:_

-Neji, creo que deberías ir a tu casa, no es que te esté echando pero tu tío y Hinata deben estar preocupados por ti.

-todavía no sé que decirle a Hinata, pero tienes razón Hiashi-sama debe estar preocupado.

-ve, sé que todo saldrá bien- le sonríe tratando de animarlo.

-esta bien Lee, gracias- con una pequeña sonrisa lo mira.

-sabes que siempre te apoyare eres mi amigo y mi eterno rival.

_7:30pm mansión Hyuga:_

-¿será que Neji tampoco vendrá hoy?

-¿no sabes donde esta ottou-san?- pregunta Hanabi

- no hija, hoy lo vi pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-por cierto, nee-chan la cena te a quedado muy bien

-gracias Hanabi-chan-dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo de felicidad.

-miren hay esta-dice Hiashi al ver como Neji entra.

-buenas noches-dice solo dirigiéndole la mirada a Hiashi.

-siéntate a cenar, Hinata tráele la cena- dijo Hiashi.

-no se moleste Hinata-sama yo voy- dice sin mirarla y se dirige directo a la cocina.


	4. Chapter 4

- no me puede ocurrir esto a mi, al momento que entre y la vi, sentí una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo- suspira un tanto irritado consigo mismo – debo salir y calmarme no puedo permitir que me vean nervioso.

Hinata se encontraba levemente templando, algo leve no que la fuera a delatar de tal nerviosismo que tenia.

Neji llego con su comida se sentó en el único asiento que quedaba justo enfrente de su prima.

- y bien, dime porque has estado ausente- levantando levemente la mirada con el ceño fruncido, le pregunta Hiashi.

- Lee estaba desanimado y confundido así que me quede ayudarle- no es como si le fuera a decir que el desanimado y confundido era el.

-podrías haberme avisado, estaba un poco intranquilo – exclamo un tanto serio.

-le pido disculpas Hiashi-sama, en otra ocasión me aré presente y te diré – tomo un pedazo de su comida y se lo echo a la boca.

-bien- termino por concluir el patriarca.

el resto de la cena fue solo silencio, nadie ocupo decir ninguna palabra, Hinata tomaba sus alimentos pero no levantaba la cabeza para mirar a ninguno de los presentes. Neji estaba casi en la misma posición de Hinata mas su gesto era mas serio de los que podía tener en cualquier otro día. En un momento Hiashi termino de comer, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su oficina para terminar unos papeleos de su clan, Hanabi decidió ayudarle a su padre así quedaron los dos primos solos.

al encontrarse en esa situación tan incomoda Hinata bajo mas su rostro, sentía como podía subirle los colores a sus mejillas.

Neji pudo divisar un poco la cara de Hinata, su prima podría pasar por un tomate en cualquier caso, supuso que él también podría estar un tanto rojo

– Hinata-sama – solo fue un murmullo pero ocasiono un fuerte escalofrió en la Hyuga.

-s-si Neji-niisan –logro musitar

- quería disculparme,- trataba de buscar las palabras mas adecuadas - ya has escuchado todo, sé que no deberías haberte enterado así, pero la verdad es que ni yo me había enterado, espero… espero que esto no cambie nuestro trato – esperó que haiga elegido las mejores palabras para su prima, él se consideraba una persona directa y siempre sabiendo como hablar a los demás pero, al tratarse de una situación así se le era muy difícil pensar bien.

- N- neji – guardo silencio unos pocos segundos – n-no te p-reocupes – trato de hablar serán mas su nerviosismo no se iba, hace unas horas ella también había planeado las palabras para responderle a su primo al parecer todo eso no había servido para nada.

Hinata estaba en su habitación tendida en su casa mirando al techo, esperando por un milagro que la salvara de una situación así mas no encontró nada que la ayudara.

- que hare, como le podre ver a los ojos sin sentirme nerviosa e incómoda – se preguntaba así mismas tratando de encontrar una solución.

Hanabi se encontraba detrás de la puerta, últimamente había visto a su hermana extraña así que había decidido espiarle para saber que le ocurría, al final decidió preguntar pues no le ayudaba de mucho con lo poco que decía para si misma

- nee-chan que te sucede – sin ninguna preocupación entro a su habitación preguntándole a la ligera.

- n-nada Hanabi-chan

- no mientas – la señalo tratando de intimidarla – has estado muy rara que te sucede

- etto… - Hinata no sabia si era buena idea contarle a su hermana menor lo sucedido, al final decidió que necesitaba ayuda y no tenia a nadie mas además para poderle contar sus problemas – es que N-neji.

- ¿Neji Qué? dime lo que ocurre y ¿Por qué tartamudeas? – Hanabi no era de las mujeres que tuvieran mucha paciencia al contrario de su hermana mayor literalmente se podría decir que las dos eran muy diferentes pero aunque no tuvieran ni un poco de parecido las dos se llevaban muy bien.

Hinata empezó a contarle todo a Hanabi la cual con cada palabra podía notársele la sorpresa, en algunos casos gritaba sorprendida en otras con un tono de burla.

- míralo desde este punto, decidiste olvidar a Naruto además Neji seria perfecto para comandar el clan contigo – chillo con alegría.

- n-no Hanabi-chan - sus mejillas estaban ya muy rojas, típico de ella - yo no veo a Neji de esa manera.

- bien – enojada replico – pero aunque sea piénsalo no es mala idea, además – se hizo la entretenida en mirar sus uñas - nuestro primo es muy guapo – acabo diciendo con un tono de picardía.

agitó su cabeza tratando de salir de su ensimismamiento, bien, Hanabi podría tener un poco de razón, con nerviosismo recordó, su primo estaba allí hablándole y ella como tonta recordando.

-n-no te preocupes niisan – se dijo que debería por el bien de ella y de él seguir como si nada hubiera pasado –en ese momento decidió tratar de mirarlo a la cara, levanto su mirada pero fue como ver a otro Neji, Hanabi tenia razón Neji es muy guapo, creía que era una tonta por darse cuenta hasta ahora pero creyó que era porque solo antes lo veía como a un hermano.

y fue hay donde el tiempo pareció detenerse, quedaron los dos mirándose, sus mejillas tomaron en ese preciso momento el mismo color.

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Hinata se levanto perezosa, no había podido entender porque su corazón se aceleró en aquel momento, por esa razón no había podido dormir lo que necesitaba. Se dijo que no debería darle vueltas al asunto ya había dejado las cosas bien con Neji, mejor no traer mas de esos recuerdos. Decidió ir directamente a tomar una ducha así que tomo sus cosas y encamino al pasillo, cuando de repente escucho gritar a Hanabi preocupada empezó a correr pero antes de llegar choco con el pecho de su primo y se fue al suelo.

- lo siento Neji-niisan – se sobo la adolorida nariz pensó que sangraría.

- Hinata-sama se encuentra bien – asustado el muchacho la toma por el brazo para ayudarle a pararse.

- s-si l-lo –s-siento – no pudo evitar tartamudear, Neji estaba solo con una toalla que le cubría de caderas hacia abajo, su cabello todo mojado y con algo de shampoo evito contacto visual, sabia que debía estar muy roja.

se oyó de nuevo el grito así que los salieron corriendo a ver que ocurría.

- ¿Hanabi-sama que le ocurre? – fue Neji el primero en hablar.

- ¡hay una asquerosa rata detrás de ese armario!- chillo asustada la castaña.

- la sacare de aquí – Neji no entendía porque les daba miedo un animal tan indefenso - pero primero me iré a cambiar.

Hanabi preocupada por aquel animalito escondido no se había percatado de como venia su primo, no es que ella se tuviera buena confianza con Neji, pero ya se sabia que tenia un poco la boquita suelta, además quería hacerle abrir los ojos a su hermana.

- Guy-sensei los entrena "muy bien".

Hinata abrió los ojos a su máximo y como es típico de ella se ruborizo de pena ajena. Neji la miro extrañado mas después recordó como era Hanabi ya la había visto hacerle demasiadas bromas a Konohamaru, estaba casi seguro que ella ya sabía lo que había pasado con Hinata.

ya Neji se había perdido en el pasillo y Hinata empezó a reprocharle lo que había dicho.

-como se te ocurre decirle eso Hanabi-chan – le dice con enojo.

- vamos, no ves el cuerpo tan trabajado que tiene es la verdad.

Hinata no supo que decirle solo le desvió la mirada.

_Horas mas tarde:_

En el patio de la casa Hyuga se encontraban los tres primos entrenando.

- Hinata no disperses tu chakra – la mira con enojo Hiashi.

Hiashi les ayudaba con sus entrenamientos pero la que nunca los disfrutaba era Hinata, su padre siempre la regañaba por todo y eso siempre la hacia reprimirse mas, lo bueno es que tenia a Neji y Hanabi que la apoyaban para no decaer ante las palabras de su padre.

- no se preocupe Hinata-sama vera es muy fácil solo has esto… - como siempre Neji le ayudaba y apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba.

A mitad de su entrenamiento llega K o con una carta

-Hiashi-sama le traigo esta carta del señor del país del rayo.

Hiashi empieza a leerla y en un momento su expresión parece de sorpresa.

- que pasa ottou-san –le pregunta Hanabi.

-les aviso que tendremos una visita por unos días.

a los primos les pareció raro que alguien del país del rayo viniera, mas ellos no sabían los problemas y cambios que haría aquella persona en la familia Hyuga.

_**Nota: **__bueno creo que ya se debieron haber dado cuenta que elimine el capitulo anterior y lo remplacé por este, los motivos fueron que después de haber terminado una época de exámenes decidí seguir con mi historia mas empecé a releer de nuevo todo y me di cuenta de muchos errores que no me gustaron de ese capitulo, mas en los otros solo fueron mínimos cambios que son poco visibles que hice, decidí eliminarlo de ves de modificarlo porque fanfiction me enreda mucho y no me hace a veces cambios. Concluido esto les mando muchos saludes a todos los que decidan leer esto se los agradezco de corazón. Bye._


End file.
